<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>higher temperatures by geguri (lgbtksoo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401453">higher temperatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtksoo/pseuds/geguri'>geguri (lgbtksoo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the weather report [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Kwon Soonyoung's Thighs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Stockings, Teasing, Wall Sex, gratuitous mentions of gaymer wonwoo, i’m like quentin tarantino but instead of recurring feet it’s recurring kwon soonyoung’s thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtksoo/pseuds/geguri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Normally, he would be more than happy for Wonwoo to spend time with his own friends. Despite what Jihoon thinks, they are <i>not</i> codependent. It’s nice <i>choosing</i> to share parts of their lives together, but Soonyoung would never expect Wonwoo to drop everything for him.</p>
  <p>But, well. He’s <i>horny</i>.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the weather report [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>higher temperatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so i wasn't planning on writing a pwp sequel <i>really</i> and yet somehow i ended up doing it anyway. i'm kinda embarrassed about it...i feel really out of practice with writing pwps and i'm so sorry if some of that rustiness is apparent! i hope whoever reads this filth has fun reading it and i am also sorry for putting this filth into the world!!!</p><p>first off, thank you to ariana for letting me be an absolute menace in her dms lately! thank you as well to everyone who read the main story and left such lovely comments. i think someone asked me to write an expansion of the part where soonyoung imagines c*ckwarming wonwoo while he plays games (was it nini? or soons? either way you're both beautiful people and i hope you read this and enjoy) and so...well...i did!</p><p>and if you haven't read the main story yet, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074006">here it is</a>! </p><p>happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soonyoung stares down at his phone with a frown. The mocking tiny <i>1</i> next to his chat bubble remains stubbornly in place. Wonwoo isn’t reading his message. A bubble of discontent rises in Soonyoung’s chest, although not enough to displace the low simmer of heat in his belly.</p><p>Still, he throws the phone back down onto the pillow and flops back onto the bed. Through the bedroom door, he can hear the low sound of Wonwoo’s voice as he speaks curtly into his headset. The clack of the keyboard is loud even through the wall that separates the bedroom from Wonwoo’s office. </p><p>With a frustrated sigh, Soonyoung picks his phone up again and unlocks the screen. Message still unread. His lips purse out in a pout as he studies the text he sent to Wonwoo. It’s the most tasteful nude he’s ever taken: the soft filter of golden sunlight falling on the planes of his skin as the sun kisses the horizon, his hair slightly mussed from the late afternoon nap, lips wet and parted, his cock straining against his briefs, his thighs encased in pair of thin white stockings that Soonyoung bought just for this purpose.</p><p>Only for Wonwoo to be too preoccupied in gaming to look at his phone. </p><p>Normally, he would be more than happy for Wonwoo to spend time with his own friends. Despite what Jihoon thinks, they are <i>not</i> codependent. It’s nice <i>choosing</i> to share parts of their lives together, but Soonyoung would never expect Wonwoo to drop everything for him.</p><p>But, well. He’s <i>horny</i>.</p><p>With one last glare at the unread text message, Soonyoung tosses his phone back onto the bed. Whatever. <i>Whatever</i>. It doesn’t mean he can’t get started—with or without his stupid boyfriend. </p><p>Through the wall, the commanding tone of Wonwoo’s voice washes over him. He can just barely make out the words; it hardly matters, Soonyoung barely focuses on what he’s saying in favour of the sound of his voice itself. He bites his lip. His cock has softened slightly in the lull as he waited for Wonwoo to respond to his text, but hearing Wonwoo’s voice is enough for the heat in his abdomen to burn hotter and hotter.</p><p>Soonyoung exhales shakily. His hands drift down, sliding past his tummy until his hand grazes his straining length. He lets out a soft moan as he slowly begins to knead and press himself over his briefs.</p><p>It’s not enough, not nearly enough now that he’s started. Soonyoung can feel a wet patch growing on the front of his briefs. Biting down on his lip, he rolls onto his front before propping himself on his knees, his face pressed against the pillow. If Wonwoo was in the room with him, he’d see Soonyoung presenting himself, ready for his touch, for his command.</p><p>He doesn’t bother holding back his moan as he pushes the fabric of his underwear down. Wonwoo is unlikely to hear him with his headset on. A part of Soonyoung hopes that maybe Wonwoo <i>will</i> hear him. It sparks another frisson of heat in him at the thought, and when he finally touches himself, Soonyoung can’t help but let out a gasp at how turned on he is.</p><p>Slowly, he begins to pump himself, eyelashes fluttering at the sensation. The head of his length is flushed a pretty pink, contrasting nicely with the white socks wrapped around his thighs, precum welling at the tip just at the thought of his boyfriend finding him this needy and desperate. He rolls his finger over the slit, spreading the precum that has accumulated at the tip to ease his movements. </p><p>His hand feels small, fingers not quite long and slender enough. If they were Wonwoo’s hands, they would wrap easily around his length as he strokes Soonyoung to completion. Or maybe he’d tease him a little, like he does to Soonyoung sometimes when he wants to be a little mean. It always draws a whine from him, and it does now, too. Wonwoo says his reaction is cute, the little flustered look he gets, so unlike the confidence he carries himself when he’s on air and reporting the weather. </p><p>It’s ridiculous how good it feels to think about these little things. Soonyoung’s breath hitches at thought, hips shuddering with pleasure, as he continues to slowly rub his finger over the flushed head of his cock in teasing pets. He squirms a little, remembering the sensation of Wonwoo’s hands on him, teasing and playing with his cock. With his breath coming out in a pant, Soonyoung finally wraps his hand around his length, letting out a muffled cry of relief as he begins to stroke himself faster.   </p><p>Soonyoung pictures himself walking out through the door and into Wonwoo’s office. What would he do if Soonyoung pushed himself between Wonwoo’s legs and sank down to his knees, pulling Wonwoo’s pants down until he could stretch his mouth around the girth of his cock? Would Wonwoo keep on talking with his friends, disguising the way his breath would turn shaky and unsteady? Would he have to pretend that his boyfriend isn’t sucking him off right then and there, regardless of who could hear the obscene noises of his mouth on Wonwoo’s cock?</p><p>Or maybe he would cup Soonyoung’s face, so tenderly, so affectionately like he often does now, when they’re no longer hiding their feelings with one another. Trace his thumb along Soonyoung’s swollen lips, or maybe along his cheek where the bulge of Wonwoo’s cock would be visible, telling him to be quiet or else his friends would hear what a needy, desperate slut Soonyoung is. </p><p>It’s nearly enough to make his knees buckle, and Soonyoung moans as he works his fingers along his length, the tip glistening with precum. He presses his thumb into his slit, writhing against the bed at the pleasurable sensation. With his other hand, he fumbles blindly for the tube of lube that they keep in the bedside drawing, nearly dropping it in his haste. He uncaps it smoothly, the movement practiced and muscle memory at this point. Carelessly, he tugs his underwear off completely and tosses it to the ground. </p><p>Soonyoung sighs breathily as he slides his hand further down until he can trace two wet fingers around his entrance. His breath shudders out of him, his hand still pumping his length as he pets his fingers in circles around his entrance. His skin feels warm and tingly, flushed with heat, as he rubs a finger against it, his toes curling when he finally sinks in a single finger. </p><p>He shudders, his eyes fluttering shut as he draws his finger back before pushing back in, his hips rocking back greedily on the slight stretch as he clenches down on his own fingers. Soonyoung stretches himself out quickly, pushing in a second finger with a low, breathy moan.</p><p>His legs fall open when he works his way up to a fourth finger. He welcomes the slight burn of the stretch, his mouth falling open in a pant as he rocks back. Soonyoung feels split open, but it’s not enough, not nearly enough without Wonwoo there. He thrusts his finger inside himself, his pace quickening, pressing against his prostate. Soonyoung moans, his back arching as his hand tightens around his cock. </p><p>He’s nearly on the cusp, his fingers thrusting in faster and harder, his panting moans barely covering the lewd, wet noises as Soonyoung drove his fingers deeper inside of himself. Small gasps and moans fall from his lips in time with his thrusts as he thinks of Wonwoo. His hips instinctively rock into his fist, and then grinds back on his hand as his entire body thrums with heat and want. He needs just a little more, just a <i>little</i>—</p><p>“Oh, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo’s voice abruptly pierces through the haze of lust, the sound of it still muffled and barely audible through the walls. Soonyoung freezes, his fingers stilling inside of himself. “I think he’s still sleeping. Long day at work.”</p><p>One of his friends—probably Jeonghan—likely asked Wonwoo about him. </p><p>“Yeah, he must be tired,” Wonwoo continues. “I’m gonna leave after this game. I wanted to pick up some Melona for him at the convenience store. I heard him talking about it with Mingyu earlier today.” One of his friends must’ve made a comment because a second later, Wonwoo says, immaturely, “Shut up, your <i>face</i> is whipped.” And then, “Soonyoung is always cute. I just wanted to make him smile when he wakes up again.”</p><p>Soonyoung startles. The words are unexpected, but Wonwoo never stops surprising him, does he? He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop—it’s the first time he’s ever heard Wonwoo talk about him to his friends without him present and Soonyoung can’t help the ball of warmth that blossoms in his chest. <i>Fuck</i>, he thinks, <i>I really love that man</i>. </p><p>He bites his lip, weighing his options. He had been content to get himself off, had been nearly there just moments ago. But now—now the coil of heat in his belly tightens further, his stomach clenching as he pictures Wonwoo sitting there, telling his friends how much he loves Soonyoung in not so many words as it is apparent in the fondness in his voice. </p><p>He makes up his mind. Carefully drawing his fingers back, Soonyoung bites down on a whine as his rim clenches around nothing. He feels empty, his skin oversensitive and eager for touch, but he holds back as he pushes himself off the bed and pads towards the door. Soonyoung pauses only to hastily throw on the white collared shirt that Wonwoo wore to work earlier. It’s too big on him, offering a false modesty with the length of it falling down to the tops of his thighs and brushing up against the elastic of the stockings. He doesn’t bother buttoning it up.</p><p>Lady is waiting outside the bedroom door when Soonyoung pushes it open, and the cat hastily scampers into the room as he vacates it. He hardly notices, too focused on his <i>goal</i> as he makes his way down to hall until he comes to a stop in front of Wonwoo’s small office space.</p><p>It’s a tiny room. The door has been left open and Soonyoung can see the broad back of Wonwoo as he sits in his chair. His back slouched and his posture is horrible as usual, an observation that Soonyoung makes fondly. He shakes his head, endeared. </p><p>Maybe <i>he’s</i> a little whipped too.</p><p>He’s facing the computer, the screen lit up with bright colours and animated movements that Soonyoung hardly registers. It’s one of the many games Wonwoo enjoys playing with his friends, and it’s clear he’s pretty immersed now, speaking up only to direct his teammates to the enemy team. He doesn’t seem to have heard Soonyoung come in.</p><p>Soonyoung takes a deep breath and steps into the room. He tries to quiet his pounding heart as he slowly pads closer towards Wonwoo. The room is filled with a sudden rapid clicking of the keyboard, his boyfriend still not yet noticing his presence in the room. Maybe Soonyoung should feel more embarrassed by his blatant actions, but he’s always done his best to carry himself without shame.</p><p>And if Wonwoo isn’t going to pay attention to him, then Soonyoung will simply have to draw attention to himself. </p><p>He reaches out, his heart thumping in his chest, and before he can change his mind, Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo’s chair back. Not by a lot, not sharply—but enough that Wonwoo jerks his head to look at him. He can see the barest hint of a question forming on Wonwoo’s lips, or perhaps an innocuous greeting, before his eyes land on Soonyoung.</p><p>He can tell the moment Wonwoo notices him—<i>really</i> notices him—when his eyes trail up and down Soonyoung’s figure. Wonwoo’s gaze turns heated, dragging along his body like a caress. A smug feeling rises in him when Wonwoo’s mouth falls slack a little, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip when he takes in the state of undress that he’s in. His gaze lingers around the lower half of his body, and then lower yet, and Soonyoung has to resist the urge to preen. He knows how much Wonwoo likes his thighs, and he’s never done this before for him, has never worn stockings that frame them so perfectly. </p><p>“Fuck,” Wonwoo says eloquently. “Wh—”</p><p>Soonyoung stops him with a gentle press of a finger against Wonwoo’s lips. The universal sign to be quiet. A coy smile curls up the corner of his lips and he pulls Wonwoo’s chair out further. He leans in closer, watching as Wonwoo’s eyes fall down to his lips as if drawn by magnets. “Keep playing,” Soonyoung whispers. “I want to see how long you can last.” </p><p>And then, without any warning, Soonyoung drops down onto his knees. He tugs on Wonwoo’s belt, the buckle clanking slightly. Above him, Soonyoung can hear the sudden hitch in Wonwoo’s breath, but he stays quiet otherwise. </p><p>Sitting back on his haunches, Soonyoung peers up at Wonwoo through his lashes. “Is this okay?” he whispers. </p><p>Wonwoo bites down on his lip, his hands clenched into fists along the armchair. He nods before helping Soonyoung shimmy off his pants and underwear. He’s already half-hard. Soonyoung’s mouth waters at the sight of his cock.</p><p>Just as Soonyoung reaches up to palm at Wonwoo’s length, there’s a sudden burst of noise that’s audible through Wonwoo’s headset and his boyfriend jerks slightly. “Um, yeah, sorry,” he says into the microphone. He’s staring with wide eyes at Soonyoung. “Just, uh, got distracted.”</p><p>His friends must have noticed the sudden halt in his movement in the game. Soonyoung’s smile grows wider. “Keep playing,” he whispers again, and then he’s wrapping his hand around Wonwoo’s cock. He strokes the length a few times as he hardens, his own breath coming out hitched as he notices the way Wonwoo’s hips twitch from his touch. Soonyoung can hear the mouse clicking, but Wonwoo’s quiet now, a sure sign that he’s no longer focused on the game. </p><p>Soonyoung slowly strokes and pumps him, biting his lip as Wonwoo’s cock swells further, flushing red at the tip. His own shaft is practically glistening with how much precum he’s dripping, but Soonyoung ignores it for now, too focused on working Wonwoo to pleasure.</p><p>Once he’s fully erect, Soonyoung pulls off. His stomach clenches when he’s rewarded with a bitten off whimper from Wonwoo at the sudden loss of sensation. Sneaking a glance back up, Soonyoung resists the urge to squirm at the flush that’s spread across Wonwoo’s cheeks now. He’s staring at the screen, responding non-committedly to his friends through the microphone, but Soonyoung can easily tell how distracted he is. </p><p>Good. </p><p>As if to reward him for being so good for Soonyoung, he presses a chaste kiss against the tip of Wonwoo’s cock. This time when he pulls back, Soonyoung stands up as well. He smiles when Wonwoo’s eyes track his movements, a silent question posed on his face.</p><p>Soonyoung doesn’t answer him. Not verbally, at least. He pushes Wonwoo gently away from the desk for a moment, just enough to give himself room to stand in between Wonwoo and the desk. And then he sits astride Wonwoo’s lap with their chests pressed together. A muffled gasp falls from Wonwoo’s lips, and then big hands that automatically land on his waist as he sits back.</p><p>Soonyoung tilts his head, angling his face towards Wonwoo and is met with a kiss, not as deep and slow as Wonwoo usually likes, but heartachingly sweet nonetheless. Wonwoo always kisses like he wants to give Soonyoung the world, and now’s no different even as Soonyoung urges his attention back to the screen. “Keep playing,” he says again, before reaching behind him to wrap his fingers around Wonwoo’s thick length.</p><p>“Wait, S—” Wonwoo says, before his name dies on his lips, not wanting to reveal that Soonyoung’s there. Wordlessly, one of Wonwoo’s hands trails back and smooths down the base of Soonyoung’s spine. The touch spreads a warmth through his body, and it burns hotter as Wonwoo’s hand squeezes tight on his ass, his fingers heated against his skin. When one of his long, slender fingers dip between his cheeks and circles around Soonyoung’s still-slick entrance, Soonyoung has to muffle a moan when the tip of his finger pushes in. </p><p>“Fuck. You already—” Wonwoo breathes out. His other hand trails back down to squeeze at his thigh. A second later, his eyes widen and both hands retreat, landing on the keyboard once again. “No, sorry, I just— uh, saw a spider,” he hastily says into the microphone, “It’s all good. I’m back in the game.”</p><p>Soonyoung stifles a laugh, burying his face in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. But then he shivers, drawing in a deep breath, shifting until the thick, blunt head of Wonwoo’s cock meets his rim. He pauses again, his movements stilling until he feels Wonwoo hooking his chin over his shoulder. </p><p>For a brief second, his hands settle onto Soonyoung’s thighs once again, as if he can’t bear to part with them for long, fingers kneading at the flesh lightly. The tip of his pinky grazes against the stockings. “Do it,” Wonwoo whispers just as his hand retreats back to the keyboard and mouse, the warmth of his breath washing over the curve of his cheeks. And with a shiver, Soonyoung listens. </p><p>Soonyoung has to bite down on a mewl as he lines his cock against his entrance, rocking back on it but not sinking down quite yet. His body is ready slowly, slowly lowers himself onto Wonwoo’s cock where he’s still slick and fucked open from his own fingers. His breath comes out quicker, nearly panting as his length begins to split him open, hot and pulsing and hard. Wonwoo makes a quiet noise, his hands stilling on the keyboard as his cock twitches inside of Soonyoung. He wishes he could tell Wonwoo in detail how he worked himself open, how he fucked himself until he was wet and open and ready to be split open by Wonwoo’s cock. But the microphone is still on, and he has to be quiet. </p><p>He has to pause after a few inches, letting himself adjust to the stretch. His thighs tremble with the strain of holding himself up, his inner walls clenching helplessly around the thickness. After a few moments, he eases himself down until he sinks all the way down on Wonwoo’s cock. He shudders, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp, as he tries to sit up normally, but his hips tilt at a bit of an angle from the thick intrusion spearing him open. His long legs settle on either side of Wonwoo’s thighs, toes curling as he bites back a moan. </p><p>His entire body feels hot as his hole spasms around Wonwoo’s length. “Fuck,” he bites out in a whisper, before clasping a hand over his mouth. Sitting on Wonwoo’s lap like this means that any small noises could be picked up by the microphone, and as close as Soonyoung has now become with Wonwoo’s friends, he’s sure none of them want to hear <i>this</i>.</p><p>It’s hard, though, when Wonwoo’s breathing is heavy and ragged in his ears. He tries not to squirm, letting Wonwoo adjust to the sudden clutch of heat around him. It’s not until Wonwoo starts playing the game again, albeit slower than before, that Soonyoung lets himself breathe out as well.</p><p>With a breathy gasp, stifled with one hand clasped against his mouth, Soonyoung pushes himself up until only the head is left inside of him. His other hand lands on Wonwoo’s shoulder, gripping tightly to steady himself. His breathing goes shaky as he slowly bears down again, fucking himself slowly open. Soonyoung silently keens as he fucks himself slowly open, his mouth falling open as Wonwoo’s cock slides deeper inside of him, making him gasp for air. The slow stretch comes with a rush of exhilaration, a sense of completion that Soonyoung has been craving. The thick swell of Wonwoo inside of him feels just right.</p><p>As if he can’t help it, Wonwoo’s hands land on his waist again, the game once again forgotten as Soonyoung sinks down fully. The sound of his panting is hot and loud in Soonyoung’s ears, his fingers twitching like he wants to pull Soonyoung down on him, or to thrust up into his tight heat. It’s yet another reminder that there’s an audience on the other side of the screen, and a flustered warmth prickles along his skin. </p><p>What would they do if they knew Soonyoung was right there, stuffed full and eager for more? If they knew that Wonwoo was throbbing inside of him, filling him up? Soonyoung’s eyes flutter close as the hands on his waist tightens brutally. He hopes it leaves bruises.</p><p>Swallowing heavily, Soonyoung rocks up on his length, bobbing slowly. He sucks his lower lip between his teeth, tingles darting up and down his spine, fighting the urge to whine. Wonwoo feels so good inside of him. His breath gets trapped as a hiss when his cock nudges against his prostate, his eyes squeezing shut as his entire body shakes from the sudden spike of pleasure. Soonyoung chases after it, rocking back quicker, more desperately as the heat builds. A hand presses gently against the back of his head, carding lovingly through his sweat-mussed locks. Wonwoo guides him until his face is buried in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, muffling his tiny sounds of desperation. </p><p>His mind is void of all sense and awareness, narrowed in and focused only on the feeling of Wonwoo throbbing inside of him, and the thrill of being caught by his friends. It gets harder and harder to remember to stay quiet as he rocks down on Wonwoo’s cock, breathless whimpers escaping from his throat.</p><p>But then Wonwoo makes a sudden noise, and then his hands are back on his hips, squeezing as he pushes Soonyoung down on his cock. And then he stops, holding Soonyoung there. The sudden movement drives a gasp from his throat, one he fails to muffle. He breathes out deeply, and tries to wriggle in Wonwoo’s hold, still distracted by the fullness stretching his insides. </p><p>“Stop,” Wonwoo whispers, his eyes darting to the microphone and back to the screen. He holds Soonyoung down by his hips, his cock twitching inside of him. “Behave.”</p><p>He must have been getting too loud, or maybe Wonwoo has caught onto his own game. Still, Soonyoung whimpers quietly and tries to move, only to be held in place by Wonwoo. He shudders, breath ragged as he tries to concentrate on anything but the way Wonwoo’s cock brushes against his sensitive insides. Wonwoo is still staring at him, and Soonyoung realizes belatedly that he was waiting for his acknowledgement. With a shaky sigh, Soonyoung nods and twines his arms around Wonwoo’s broad shoulders to stabilize himself. </p><p>Wonwoo smiles. <i>Good boy</i>, he silently mouths before pressing a chaste kiss against Soonyoung’s lips. It’s enough to get Soonyoung squirming again, his stomach clenching at the praise. This time, Wonwoo’s patient, his thumbs rubbing slow circles along the skin of his hips until Soonyoung settles down again and lets himself sit on Wonwoo’s cock as still as possible. It’s only then that Wonwoo’s hands retreat from his hips and back to the keyboard again.</p><p>Shuddering, Soonyoung inhales shakily. He tries to stay still, tries to be good for Wonwoo, but it’s hard to <i>think</i> when all he wants is for Wonwoo to bend him over and fuck him like he wants. The rough material of Wonwoo’s jeans presses up against his bare skin and through the thin fabric of the stockings, tantalizing on his oversensitized skin. The button-up shirt he stole from Wonwoo falls loosely around him, tickling the tops of his thighs. Soonyoung tries not to wriggle, knowing that every tiny movement only makes him all the more aware of Wonwoo still thick and hard inside of him.</p><p>For his part, Wonwoo returns back to his game. “I think we’re going to have to play all 25 rounds,” he mutters into the headset. His words distantly register in Soonyoung’s mind, the syllables slow to process. A quick squeeze at his hips indicate that they were more for his sake than his teammates—a seamless way of letting Soonyoung know how long he’ll have to stay quiet and pliant for—but Soonyoung can barely calculate how much time that converts into through the haze of pleasure and arousal.</p><p>He tries to let the sound of gameplay lull him into a daze, or to ground himself in the feeling of Wonwoo’s solid body underneath him. Anything but the distracting sensation of Wonwoo buried to the hilt inside of him. His breathing slows as Soonyoung lets his eyes grow unfocused, bleary as he clings to Wonwoo’s shoulders. He’s so full, so good. It feels like hours have passed, but it must only be seconds, with Soonyoung trembling and his muscles squeezing around Wonwoo’s length. </p><p>“Ah fuck, I’m dead,” Wonwoo curses abruptly. He speaks into the headset. “There’s a Sage and a Phoenix coming through B-mid, heading towards Hookah.” </p><p>Faintly, Soonyoung hears a single decisive tap of the keyboard, but the train of thought is quickly lost when Wonwoo places his hands on his thighs again. He smooths his hand up and down in slow, easy motions, the tips of his fingers brushing against the top of Soonyoung’s stockings. With unsteady arms, Soonyoung pushes himself up from his tight embrace around Wonwoo’s shoulders with a questioning look. </p><p>Wonwoo is staring at him, his gaze hot and intense as he rakes his eyes over Soonyoung’s body before returning to his face. “Look at you,” he murmurs. “So good for me, Soonyoung-ah.” He palms his hands over Soonyoung’s stockings, gripping tightly at the meat of his thighs. The movement is worshipful, and on any other day, Soonyoung would be embarrassed by the attention Wonwoo pays to his legs. </p><p>Not today, though. Today, he needs more, and he shifts in Wonwoo’s lap again. And then, unable to help it, Soonyoung squirms more, his sensitive hole squeezing tight around Wonwoo’s cock. A confused noise pulls from his throat, a distant concern over whether their friends can hear them.</p><p>“I muted my mic,” Wonwoo explains. His hand kneads roughly at Soonyoung’s thighs. One finger traces along the elastic band of the stockings in a teasing touch. He slides the finger underneath the thin fabric before pulling the stocking away from Soonyoung’s skin. “You have thirty seconds to be as loud as you want, and then I’m back in the game.” He punctuates his words by letting go of the elastic band, letting it snap back onto Soonyoung’s thigh with a sudden sting. </p><p>“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung gasps, but then his next words are lost on him when Wonwoo suddenly snaps his hips. A starburst of pleasure explodes behind his lids and he jolts forward with a loud moan, his cock grinding against the front of Wonwoo’s shirt. The grip on his thighs tighten. “C’mon, fuck me please?” he asks breathlessly. “Fuck me.” He doesn’t wait for Wonwoo’s response before he grinds down on Wonwoo’s cock. Each shift of his length against his walls drags another broken moan from his lips. </p><p>Lips press an affectionate kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You’re so cute like this,” Wonwoo breathes out. His hands slide from his thighs to grope at his ass, squeezing and kneading the muscle greedily. “If you stay quiet for the rest of the game, I’ll fuck your slutty hole like you want me to.” Soonyoung bites down on a gasp when Wonwoo brings his hand down on his ass in a slap, and he bucks back into the delicious sting of pleasure, his cock dripping with precum. Wonwoo is merciless. He thrusts into Soonyoung’s tight heat with slow, deliberate movements. His breath is warm against his skin. “Can you do that for me? Can you be good for me?”</p><p>With a whimper, Soonyoung nods, trying to bear down on Wonwoo’s movements. He could hardly think, his mind focused entirely on the way the fullness stretching his insides. “Wonwoo, <i>Wonwoo</i>,” he moans out brokenly. </p><p>“The next round is starting. Be quiet for me, Soonyoung-ah,” Wonwoo says, rolling his hips for emphasis. The blunt head of his cock grinds up against Soonyoung’s prostate, and Soonyoung’s hips buck at the jolt of pleasure. He tries to grind down, to ride Wonwoo’s cock, but then Wonwoo’s hands hold his hips in place. Soonyoung lets out a hitched whimper. He can’t help the way he tightens up with each slight movement. “Be my good boy.”</p><p>He knows, this time, that the tap of Wonwoo’s keyboard is him unmuting his headset as he rejoins the game again. With another deep breath, Soonyoung tries to be still again. There can’t be more than twenty— thirty minutes left in Wonwoo’s game. He can do this, he can be good for Wonwoo. </p><p>But it’s harder than it was the last round. Wonwoo seems intent on torturing him, pausing every few minutes to pepper tiny little kisses along Soonyoung’s flushed face and press affectionate chaste kisses to his lips. He’s doing it to soothe Soonyoung, but the fiery heat in his belly only flares hotter at every effortlessly sweet gesture.</p><p>It worsens in between rounds of the game. After the next round, Wonwoo doesn’t bother to mute the headset before wrapping his hands around Soonyoung’s hips and shifting him backwards slightly. Even the slight movement changes the angle of his cock inside of Soonyoung, and he nearly moans out loud, his eyes rolling back. From the smirk on Wonwoo’s face, that had exactly been his intention.</p><p>“Shhh,” Wonwoo says, his hands tightening its grip around his hips, before he leans down to lave his tongue over Soonyoung’s nipple. He holds back a whimper at the sudden attention on the sensitive bud. The tip of Wonwoo’s tongue flicks over the bud, sending a teasing tingle of heat up Soonyoung’s spine. He shudders at the wet slide of Wonwoo’s tongue, the sensation of his cock twitching inside of him, and his hips rock down in incessant, needy movements.</p><p>The jerk of his hips has Wonwoo’s cock nudging directly against his prostate again. Soonyoung can’t help the gasp that escapes this time, his back arching from how good it feels to have the bundle of nerves stimulated, and his hips jerk upwards in search of friction. </p><p>Wonwoo moves one hand from his hip to pinch at his nipple. The sting of it makes Soonyoung choke on his next moan, his breath coming out in a shudder. The pleasure continues to build as Wonwoo alternates between teasing licks of his tongue and rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers. Tiny moans and whimpers fall from his lips, at some point his eyes have squeezed themselves shut, too lost and drowning in the pleasure to focus on anything but the thickness inside of him and the thrumming pleasure in his chest. </p><p>Slender fingers prod at his mouth and Soonyoung immediately opens his mouth, moaning when Wonwoo plunges two fingers in, pressing down on his tongue. The arousal only builds further and further, nearly electrifying in how strong it crashes over him. He sucks desperately at Wonwoo’s fingers, eager for <i>anything</i> to fill him up—</p><p>The fingers retreat, as does the attention to Soonyoung’s nipples. Wonwoo returns his hands to the keyboard again. It takes Soonyoung a second to realize he’s panting quietly and he turns and buries his face in the space between Wonwoo’s neck and shoulder. He tries to breathe through the blinding pleasure, and it helps when Wonwoo strokes his back absently, probably to the detriment of the game he’s still playing. </p><p>Once his breathing evens out slightly, Wonwoo presses a kiss against the heated shell of his ear and takes his hand off his back. The next twenty minutes are an absolute torment to Soonyoung. Every so often, Wonwoo will move, just shifting his hips with the slightest movement, and his cock finds a new angle inside of him, driving Soonyoung insane. His own cock is throbbing, leaking with precum. </p><p>Soonyoung wants to whine, to moan, to <i>beg</i> Wonwoo to fuck him, to pound into him with relentless thrusts until he’s screaming his name. But Wonwoo asked him to be good, and Soonyoung wants to show him that he <i>can</i> be.</p><p>Wonwoo doesn’t make it easy for him though. As soon as Soonyoung settles back down against him, his weight slumped against Wonwoo’s chest, he jerks his hips in one purposeful movement that has Soonyoung biting harshly on his lips to prevent the wail from escaping as he squirms, desperate for more. Every few minutes, he only adds to Soonyoung’s growing desperation by returning his hand to Soonyoung’s nipples with teasing touches, pinching and rolling the sensitive bud until Soonyoung is writhing on his cock. Sometimes, he’s squeezing and caressing every inch of skin that he can, hands sliding over his stockings and groping his thighs, or trailing towards his ass and kneading the swell of his cheeks with greedy touches. And whenever Soonyoung would whimper and try to move, Wonwoo would stop him. </p><p>All the while, he continues to leave the headset on, unmuted, and the thrill of being heard and being caught only enhances each pleasurable sensation. </p><p>He doesn’t know how much time passes, lost in wave after wave of pleasure. Soonyoung feels fucked-out, strung out on protracted pleasure that leaves his mind blank and unfocused on everything but the way Wonwoo’s cock throbs inside of him and how the warmth of Wonwoo’s broad chest is big and solid against him. Soonyoung’s eyes have fallen shut at some point. His breath comes out in short and shallow pants. All he can think about is how much he wants Wonwoo, how much to feel him inside of him, around him, consuming him so entirely and so encompassingly that all Soonyoung knows is the stretch of Wonwoo driving him open. </p><p>At some point, the game must have ended and Wonwoo must have disconnected the call because the next thing Soonyoung registers is the tight grip of hands around his waist and then suddenly, he’s pulled off of Wonwoo’s cock with his strength alone. He lets out a dismayed cry at the sudden emptiness, his eyes welling up with unshed tears that spill down his cheeks when Wonwoo pulls him back down, his cock pressing back inside. </p><p>“Fu— <i>ah</i>!” Soonyoung cries out, his fingers scrabbling at Wonwoo’s shoulders. “Fuck, <i>Wonwoo</i>!” He sobs, moaning loudly as Wonwoo finally, <i>finally</i> fucks him like he wants it. Every inch of his body throbs with need and desperation, tears burning in his eyes when Wonwoo’s rough thrusts nudge against his prostate with every movement. “Wonwoo, <i>ah!</i>” He’s babbling now, pleading whines escaping from his mouth, hardly even registering in his mind. “Please, please, <i>please</i>, need you—”</p><p>Wonwoo is panting against his throat, his hands clutching tightly around his hips as he pulls Soonyoung down to meet his thrusts. “Fuck, Soonyoung, you were so hot,” he grits out. “So good for me, so <i>pretty</i>. Kept so quiet for me.” </p><p>And then his hands come to wrap around his thighs as Wonwoo stands up, the weight of gravity causing Soonyoung to slide down further on his cock. Wonwoo slides in deeper, eliciting a desperate sob from Soonyoung’s lips as he clings to Wonwoo as he’s pinned against the wall. He’s held up only by Wonwoo’s own strength, and it’s hotter than anything else he’s ever experienced.</p><p>Soonyoung whines when Wonwoo thrusts forward, his cock reaching in deeper than before and making him cry out. He loses his breath with the next thrust as Wonwoo slams forward <i>hard</i>. Maybe he had been just as affected as Soonyoung was when he was gaming, pretending to focus on the screen rather than the way he split Soonyoung wide open. He’s never fucked him like <i>this</i>, fucking into him with rough thrusts, pistoning his hips at a rapid pace that has Soonyoung whimpering with each thrust. </p><p>He moans uncontrollably, his hips lifting and arching into the cock driving into him, his fingernails digging into the meat of Wonwoo’s shoulders and dragging down his back. Soonyoung can hardly breathe, pleasure zipping through his body in crescending waves of delicious pleasure, every nerve in his body searing with heat and sensitivity as Wonwoo presses over his prostate again and again and again. His thighs are shaking uncontrollably, twitching in pleasure as he nears his climax. </p><p>Wonwoo is moaning his name now, his hips pressed fully against Soonyoung’s body as he drives his cock in as deep as it can go. It feels as if he’s been lit on fire, searing with heat and passion as Soonyoung lets out a loud wail, nearly screaming out Wonwoo’s name as the pleasure keeps building and building.</p><p>He moans louder, louder, his head whirling as his muscles clench from the power of Wonwoo’s thrusts. “Oh <i>fuck</i>,” he moans out, reedy and high-pitched. His toes curl as he gasps, letting out shuddering cries. “Ah- <i>ah</i>— Wonwoo, Wonwoo—”</p><p>Heat continues to build, burning hotter and hotter until it coils and explodes into an unimaginable pleasure. Soonyoung cries out, his muscles clenching down hard around Wonwoo’s cock as he screams, spilling messily all over himself and Wonwoo’s chest. He whimpers at the continued stimulation, his walls oversensitive and his hole fucked open, as Wonwoo continues to grind his hips against him.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so good,” Wonwoo moans. His hair is plastered to his forehead now. Somewhere, some time ago, he must have ripped the headset off because it’s nowhere to be seen now. He pushes Soonyoung’s leg up, wrapping it around his waist as he plows in deeper, each thrust causing stars to erupt behind Soonyoung’s eyelids. “Fuck, gonna— <i>Soonyoung</i>—”</p><p>“Come for me,” Soonyoung gasps, his words barely coherent as Wonwoo’s cock drags over his prostate again and again. “Wonwoo, <i>please</i>, in— inside me,” he moans.</p><p>Sweat drips down Wonwoo’s temples, his expression screwed up in pleasure as he moans loudly. He thrusts forward a few times before he stills, moaning out Soonyoung’s name as he spills hot and deep and messy inside him. </p><p>He lets out a weak whimper when he feels some of it spill out of him, leaking down his thighs as Wonwoo carefully pulls out of him and sets him down as gently as possible. Immediately, Soonyoung’s legs give up and he collapses onto the ground, pulling Wonwoo down with him when he tries to catch him. They land with a thump, one that has them both groaning, but Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo nonetheless, keeping his weight half on-top of him.</p><p>“God,” Soonyoung pants out, blissed out and hardly able to speak. “God, that was way more acrobatic than we should be doing at our age.” </p><p>Wonwoo huffs out a laugh, his hand coming up to pet Soonyoung’s face. “We’re not that old,” he admonishes fondly. “Besides, what’s the point of you dragging me to the gym if not to fuck you against the wall sometimes.”</p><p>“Well,” Soonyoung says, pleased and warm from Wonwoo’s words, and then he gives up on speaking entirely. Shuffling them both around, and pulling and prodding at Wonwoo until he’s lying on his back, Soonyoung turns and buries his head in Wonwoo’s chest. He smiles when Wonwoo wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.</p><p>A lull of silence, peaceful and quiet, broken only by the soft sound of their breathing. Soonyoung’s almost fallen asleep, as uncomfortable as it is to lay on the carpeted floor of Wonwoo’s small office space, when Wonwoo speaks again.</p><p>“Hey, Soonyoung?” Gentle hands trace along his back in soothing motions. He can feel the press of lips against the crown of his head. Even now, his heart thuds in his chest at the simple affection that Wonwoo shows him.</p><p>“Hm?” he says, face half-smushed in Wonwoo’s chest. He’s too tired to move, or to say more. </p><p>They’ll have to get up soon. Soonyoung wasn’t lying when he said they were getting too old for acrobatics; maybe he could have slept on the floor after mindblowing sex when he was 18, but not when he’s nearly 30. He already has to stretch his back out every morning as it is. </p><p>Wonwoo kisses his head. “Next time, do you— do you think you could wear panties too? With the stockings?”</p><p>“You dirty pervert,” Soonyoung mumbles, smacking Wonwoo’s chest weakly with one hand. He doesn’t say no. “I’m tying you up next time, I swear to god.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again i am so sorry for this filth!!! if anyone came in here after reading the main story and was expecting something with more substance....please forgive me jsfdjsdf i hope you had fun nonetheless!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/igbtksoo">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>